Coffee and Baked goods
by Janni4444
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory meet the Master in a Coffee shop where some of their worst fears are realized
1. Coffee Shops

After they walked into the nearly empty coffee shop the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. The Doctor then asked him "How are you in here, alive?"

The Master ignored him and instead looked at the Doctor's companions and said "You must be Amy and Rory"

Amy whispered to the Doctor "Who is he and how does he know our names"

The Master then told them "I helped your daughter break out of jail once or twice, just for fun" He then got a distant look and said "Good times"

Ignoring him the Doctor asked "So what've you been doing since you disappeared" he then mentioned to Amy and Rory "This is the Master an old, friend"

The Master told them "So I realized I was crazy so I stopped being crazy and decided to torment humans in a different way"

Rory looked at him cautiously and the Doctor asked "Ok, what now?"

The Master smirked and told them "I was a hipster before it was cool"

All of their faces whitened, terrified that they now knew the person who had started the world wide terror. Since they were distracted by fear the Master took that opportunity to surprise the Doctor by kissing him firmly on the lips. He then just walked out before the Doctor could ask annoyed "Why does everybody think they can just do that!?" The Master was long gone.

Rory just walked away jealously to go order their Chi Lattes. Amy and The Doctor just sat down while the Doctor failed horribly to explain to Amy what just happened.

After Rory brought them their drinks he nervously asked "Uh, Doctor?"

The Doctor jumped in happy to talk about something else "Yes Rory?"

Rory asked him "Doctor, what if we're hipsters too?"

They all just started freaking out at the horrible realization.

Right After he left, The Master went to Cardiff to rejoin River Song and Captain Jack. He told them what just happened and they laughed while drinking 'coffee' and scheming what to text the Doctor on the phone the Master had just planted on him.


	2. Cooking is fun for the whole family!

River Song, The Master and Captain Jack Harkness were trying to decide on some weird texts to send to their dear Doctor. "Well" River tells them "He told me once that he got a mysterious text telling him he has 'a nice ass' and"

The Master finished her sentence "Maybe that was us"

Jack added with a smirk "That does sound like something we'd do"

River asked "Anything else then?"

The Master told them "I have an evil plan but you guys aren't the evil plan type"

They all laughed at The Master's joke and then told them his 'evil' plan.

The Doctor was bending down over the TARDIS console to check the atmospheric pressure when his coat pocket started making the TARDIS landing noise. He then threw his jacket off and started running in circles around the console screaming. Amy and Rory heard him and slowly dragged themselves away from their breakfast. When they saw him Amy asked "Doctor! What's wrong?"

The Doctor shrieked "MY JACKET MADE THE 'WHOOSH' NOISE!"

Rory asked him "well have you checked your pockets Doctor?"

The Doctor told them "Of course I did" he then paused remembering and told them "Oh wait," In the first pocket he looked in there was a small phone with the screen lit up saying he had a text message. Once he figured out how to view the text he saw it said 'you have a nice ass'. The Doctor started calmly freaking out. He didn't know who had sent it or how they knew he was bending down at that moment. Half an hour later exactly he got another text and all it said was 'Rocky Road Brownies ;)'.

As soon as the Doctor saw that he used the TARDIS matrix to look up the recipe and ran to the kitchen.

The Doctor was mixing the sugar and vanilla when Amy and Rory burst in with Amy asking "Are we going somewhere today or not?"

The Doctor barely looked up when he told them "After I'm finished making these delicious Brownies". He didn't even realize Amy had stomped out pulling Rory along as she went yelling "FINE! We'll just fly the TARDIS ourselves then!"

As the Doctor was putting the Brownies in the oven he got another text 'Applesauce cookies 3'. So as he was looking for applesauce Rory came into the kitchen, this time by himself. He asked the Doctor "Since we're not going anywhere, can I help you with something?"

The Doctor said enthusiastically "You're just the man for the job," He pulled the just found applesauce out of the cupboard and told Rory "everything needs to be mixed together".

As the Doctor was mixing the ingredients for the Chocolate Coconut slices Amy walked in silently and started helping.

The Next day The Doctor appeared inside Torchwood Headquarters. He had no explanation as to why he was there except to give them some Rocky Road Brownies, Applesauce, Chocolate Coconut Slices, Orange Drop Cookies, Cream Cheese Pastries, Gingersnaps and Toffee Bars he just had lying around. He didn't stay long and as soon as he left The Master and River came out of their hiding places. Jack told The Master "This has been my favourite of your evil plans" and dipped a Gingersnap into his coffee.


End file.
